


Where the heart is

by xylazine



Series: FFXIV write 2020 [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine
Summary: An OC has lived many places but he hasn't had a home in a very long time.
Series: FFXIV write 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906261
Kudos: 1
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	Where the heart is

It had been a long time since Theo had a home. He had places to reside, places he made for himself, but they were never home. They were missing something, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

He wasn't necessarily looking for the missing piece, but he tried to fill his pain residence with things he enjoyed. There was a respectable kitchen, an overflowing closet with garments he made himself from his weaving area, and a comfortable bedroom. He had trinkets and enough gil to live comfortably. He traveled far and wide in search of pockets and treasures. But still he couldn't find that something that made it feel like home.

And then he met them. Headstrong, curious Cas who was always there when things got tricky. Kind and crafty Rhoja whose little acts of gratitude showed him the good still in the world. Bold, protective Arsi who made him feel safer. Aloof and observant Yve who was dependable in battle and always said what Theo didn't to the people putting them in danger. And Oly, a new face but steadfast in battle and considerate of everyone.

In some ways, they terrified him. They seemed ready to face dangers head on, their bravery sometimes veering towards madness. But he wanted to be there, assisting them in battles and tending to their wounds when Cas was unable. He didn't understand the feelings growing in him. He'd been isolated from them for so long that he was more terrified of opening up to them then joining them on the battlefield.

So he ran, just like he always did. He fled his doubts and worries and buried himself in cooking and sewing. He thought to rid himself of these troubling emotions. Only he found himself missing their company. Their laughter and jibes, their presence and security. For the first time, his base felt lonely. And he begam to suspect what he had been missing all these years.


End file.
